


Head full of Lust

by aitchfiveen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Death, F/M, Horses, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitchfiveen/pseuds/aitchfiveen
Summary: This is a short story a wrote for a friend of mine.  I like writing about league and if you'd like to see more you can always pm me!  (I usually don't write the characters like this but it was special x.x)





	Head full of Lust

The evening prior wielded terrible atrocities for Riven and her lover Leblanc as they miraculously had come out the battlefield alive and well.  The day was not to be celebrated as the lovers were forced into binds captured by an Ionian army squadron. Their clothes were disposed of by their Ionian capturors as they had little use for them.  Their fate was to be left up to the Ionian Elder within the ranks of the warband. With the little sleep that the two were able to muster up the Noxian soldiers were left powerless and weak, aching for any opportunity of redemption.

With the moment all too grim Leblanc couldn’t help but feel sorrow for her distressed lover.  She muttered her first words of dawn stating, “At least we’re here together! I wouldn’t have made it to today if they had taken you back there.”

Smirking slightly Riven stared down her lover and her soiled figure.  Leblancs skin was stained with dirt, blood, and debris as if she were some lowly peasant.  Her hair was messy and knot-filled as if begging to be combed. She had a nasty cut running across her right thigh that rendered each step of hers with a limp.  The regret in Riven’s eyes was more than evident leaving her silent as they waited within their cell. The stench of army and Ionian horse shit filled the air making this experience all the more uninviting.  Leblanc wrapped her frail arms around Riven and gave a slight peck to her worn down cheek, “It’s going to be okay, alright? I’m sure they’ll have some sense of compassion for us.” Despite her words Leblanc was quite unsure as to what their fate would entail.  Ionia was not to fond of taking prisoners, and there were rumors of especially insulting executions for those with high body counts. Unfortunately that meant Riven was a prime target, and with how unique her attacks were there was no telling how many men out there had seen her in battle.

In an instant a group of guards had come in surrounding an aging priest clothed in a lavender robe.  It was evident that this was the Elder, and that there fates had already been decided. The guards grabbed each of the girls by their bound arms and through them on the ground before the Elder.  Being closer to the Elder revealed a sadistic and joyful grin which could not be mistaken for anything aside from sinister. Riven and her stubbornness kicked in as she spat at the man’s feet, however this was reluctantly ignored.  The Elder leaned forward and placed his face only inches from Riven’s, placing his feeble hand on her soft chin. “You two seemed to have had an unlucky turn of events,” the man remarked as he examined the girl’s faces growing quite fond of Riven’s inviting maw, “Ah yes, take this one to my chambers.  Give her body to the hounds and leave the other to the horses.”

“What!? No, please let us speak!” Leblanc said in protest before a guard muffled her pleas with a dirtied rag.  She was not only heartbroken but confused as to what he meant with her lover. Riven on the other hand was as she was, angered and similarly bewildered as to her fate. Tears streamed down along the cheeks of Leblanc as her lover sat their in dismay.

“Oh please you both knew once you were captured you’d never survive!  This white-haired whore has killed more men than are in this outpost ten times over!  What better way to remove this thorn in our spine than to vanquish her as she did to those she slayed?”  The Elder exclaimed quite enraged as the two lovers were dragged away from each other. 

Riven was forced into a tent that was covered wall to wall in traces of blood and human excrement. With her ankles and wrists bound behind her the group of soldiers wrapped around her almost eager to watch her suffer.  There was a officer among the bunch that held a sharpened dagger in his hands. He walked closer to the defeated warrior only to undo his garments revealing his flaccid twelve inch member. Riven looked onward dormant as if she knew this was her inevitable fate.  She was suddenly taken back as the officer shoved the extending cock into her welcoming throat. As her eyes widened she looked up angrily at the Ionian before clenching her teeth onto the cock only to find no reaction. Rather her maw erupted in pain as the member felt as if steel.  The cock continued to expand until it was twenty inches erect inside Riven’s expanding throat. Riven could do nothing but wonder what kind of Ionian magic resulted in such a biological anomaly feeling as it twitch deep in her throat. The officer began slowly thrusting his way through Riven’s neck letting her saliva coat the phalice as she suffocated on its unnatural length.  She twitched with each plunge as he kept going deeper within Riven until eventually reaching her welcoming stomach. Riven’s eyes had completely reach the back of her skull at this point leaving her loosely conscious. Just as she was about to pass out the officer unloaded his seed directly into her stomach expanding it slightly before pulling his now thirty five inches out of Riven’s exhausted figure.  She began to cough out however this was short lived as the officer rotated behind her and placed his dagger on her exposed neck. In that moment he began sawing through pouring Riven’s blood onto her worned down body. She spasmed and twitched as the officer continued cutting away at her neck finishing the job with one clean slash decapitating Riven completely. Riven’s eyes widened in shocked as her mouth lay open as if she was attempting to scream. Her body twitched slightly before relaxing allowing for her loosened muscles to release her urine all over the floor.  Her face eventually relaxed as the officered chuckled to himself only to shove Riven’s head into a worn down sac. 

Leblanc unbeknownst to this was left heartbroken as the Ionian guards dragged her to the horse stalls.  She had always loved her fair share of horse cock but even now the site of their members is all but remorseful.  She would want nothing more than to suffocate on a horse cock with Riven by her side but alas she would have to endure them alone.  The men tighten her restraints and placed her inside the stall for the Elder’s steed. It was apparent that this Ionian stallion was quite larger than normal and its member clocked in at four feet erect.  Leblanc would do nothing but pout into her muffle as the horse grazed its cock on the brim of her anus. All at once the horse eventually gave way and forced its head inside the broken Noxian. Her tearful moans were all but pitiful causing the two guards to snicker at each other.  The horse dug deeper into her intestine until over a foot of its cock ravaged inside her expanded ass. Although it seemed as there was no place for the cock to go Leblanc was instantly introduced to a new world of physical pain as the horse’s cock broke through her intestine and shoved right through her innards until the head of its cock rested just under Leblancs throat.  She screamed in agony through her muffle as the cock kept plunging through eventually making its way into her gagged mouth. The cock caused the rag to fall out as her maw expanded until the entire head was exposed through her opened jaw. Her breaths halted as the horse thrusted through the entire length of her body seamlessly flooding her insides with the blood of her broken body.  Her vision began to dim as the thrusts grew more intense feeling as her life slowly left her body. Eventually the horse let out his load spilling seed onto the floor as it shot out of Leblancs maw. However as the horse extended its member as deep as he would the poor girl’s neck was crushed under its immense girth completely collapsing her throat. Despite the horse removing itself from within her the Noxian spazzed on the ground gasping for air before she stopped half eyed and lifeless.  The guards sighed as their show had ended and took the defeated Noxian back to the battlefield where they placed a pike on the ground. They then took the broken body of Leblanc and shoved the spear through her ass first until the end of it extended out her jaw. She was nothing more than a fallen soldier now, left as a warning to those who would oppose the land of Ionia.

As for Riven her corpse was brought to the warhounds for feeding.  Her body was unceremoniously dropped into their cage allowing for them to tear her flesh cleanly off the bone.  As his hounds would feast the Elder was given the warriors head. Before continuing he casted an aging spell onto her head preserving it for years onward allowing for the old man to enjoy her sweet lips for the remainder of his days.  He calmly placed his brittle aging cock into the motionless lips of Riven allowing them to slowly part before plunging the length completely into the throat leaving his head exposed at the neck. Her lifeless expression only excited the man further as he began moving the human fleshlight through his entire length.  The man came fast completely overwhelmed by the lips of his newfound toy. That night Riven’s throat would come to know the mans cock quite well as it would be spending the rest of the upcoming years being filled nightly by its mass. 


End file.
